


Keep It Brief

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: The multiverse theory refers to a hypothetical set of possible universes, including the universe in which we live.A collection of 3 sentence fics.





	

**Togami/Fukawa Mastermind AU**

“I must admit, for a while, you intrigued me, Naegi-kun,” says Byakuya, the unprecedented honorific knocking Makoto’s heart out of sync just as intended, “and that’s why I let you ‘help’ me on my investigations, so Fukawa and I could figure out whether we would have to cut you out of the story early if you seemed like you might solve the mystery too soon… just like we had to with your precious Kirigiri.”

Trembling, Makoto manages to say, “This is real life, Togami-kun, not a story… people died… our friends died…”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” chides Byakuya as he rolls back his head and raises his arms dramatically while to his right, Touko scribbles down what Makoto realises now to be a blow-by-blow account of what is happening, “because none of you were ever my friends, just plot devices and archetypes, but I concede that it seems I was mistaken too, because you really are incredibly dull and stupid… after all, who else do you think could be able to fund and arrange all this… Fukawa’s latest novel will let the entire world and future generations know the greatness that I am…!”

* * *

 

**Togami/Fukawa Swim Team AU**

When Touko signed up to the swim club, she did not expect to have to swim.

“Fukawa-chan!” Aoi whines, wiggling her shoulders and sticking out her bottom lip, but Touko shrinks away from the poolside, mostly unaffected by Aoi’s childish display, still fully dressed but still holding a handful of skirt by her left thigh like the air conditioning might turn on and blow up her skirt and expose what lay underneath. While Aoi asks why she signed up if she didn’t plan to swim, Touko’s gaze drifts over to the other pool where the guys in the club train, where Byakuya swims because according to what he remarked once in the library with relatable absurdness, he needed to be able to swim well should he find himself dropped off on an uncharted island in a killing game, and he swims as gracefully as Touko proves not to be when Junko scoops her up from behind and totters over to the pool.

* * *

 

**Togami/Fukawa Role Reversal AU**

“No one is leaving until someone confesses,” demands Mahiru, refusing to look at the table beside them that has been snapped in half, likely from a strong impact, though Byakuya totally doesn’t know what sort of strong impact it could have been and he wishes Touko would look more like she totally doesn’t know either.

“I told you, it wasn’t me!” Teruteru insists as Peko turns the crank of the rotating spit that they tied him to.

Sonia waves her fists and says, “Who else would prepare a tofu-based meal in the middle of the night but you, Hanamura-san, the chef who left a splatter of it for me to clean up this morning before everyone arrived here for breakfast?”

* * *

 

**Togami/Fukawa Coffee Shop AU**

The Whispering Pen isn’t actually a coffee shop - it’s a book shop that happens to have an area on the top floor where they sell hot drinks, an innovation masterminded by the owner, Byakuya Togami, but the beverages there rival that of the café down the road.

Hearing the door of his office open, Byakuya looks up and watches Touko approach his desk, his eyes narrowed as she sets down the requested tray in front of him. He curls a finger around his cup’s china handle and sips, approving of the Brazilian Santos base of the coffee that balances sweet and bitter in a warmth that coils in his gut which he sometimes experiences around Touko without any coffee present.

“Get back to work,” he says briskly and she walks out, skipping the occasional step, and he thinks to himself how her glasses and braids really fit the image of the business, and how that must be why he feels compelled to have her work for him more.

* * *

 

**Togami/Fukawa Talentswap AU**

Photographs bestrew Touko’s desk, a select few in Byakuya’s hands as he thumbs through them, perusing with lines drawn through his royal brow. He expected landscapes, or flowers specked with raindrops in monochrome, or kittens slumping against each other, but he sorts through, among other things, dirty alleyways with trashcans that have vomited over their streaked bodies, a woman wearing hair over her face as she waits on the curb and small hands rubbed raw and shiny yet bearing no reward of three wishes.

“These are disgusting,” he says to Touko, who stands in anticipation for a verdict with hands clasped together - nothing in her face changes, and he figures that he said what she already knew, what she intended, and despite his remark, he continues looking at them, at a pauper’s world so different to the bubble in his kingdom that he lived in.

* * *

 

**Togami/Fukawa A Different Talentswap AU**

#nsfw

“There are three levels, one, two and three, which I think of as minimal, mild and graphic,” says Byakuya, giving a pause so Touko can hum in acknowledgement before he elaborates, “and in my works, I generally stick to the first level, minimal, because those scenes are either to suggest a dynamic and relationship between two characters or to be used as a plot point, so going into any more detail is unnecessary and would detract from the intended atmosphere of my novel.”

Touko shudders and tries to form a fist in his hair, her bed soft beneath them and her composure so not like an heir’s should be, and she asks, “W-What level would you give this, Byakuya-sama?”

“Somewhere between minimal and mild… closer to mild,” he says, and this time, she acknowledges him by squeezing her thighs tighter around his head.

* * *

 

**Togami/Fukawa Pokémon AU**

Byakuya opens his eyes to see a pink cloud at the foot of his bed that must be the Dream Mist produced by Touko’s Musharna, the only Pokémon allowed in their bedroom after Touko’s Mareanie decided to try out to be his sleeping mask on the first night he shared a bed with Touko. In the Dream Mist, he and Touko stand by an altar in a church at what appears to be a western wedding, with her in white and him in black. He clicks his tongue and turns his head, and his eyebrows shoot up at the sight of the unoccupied other side of the bed as he remembers that Touko wouldn’t be back from her Gym before morning.

* * *

**Togami/Fukawa Pandora Hearts AU**

“So what can your chain do?” asks Byakuya, staring at the small, subjectively pathetic tortoise that Touko cradles in her hands.

Rather than tell him, she sets down the tortoise and steps back, the reason for why becoming clear in a matter of moments - the tortoise, called Alfie, begins to grow, until he towers over Byakuya’s taller-than-average height, then Alfie shrinks to the size of a pendant, ideal for fitting in Touko’s palm.

A number of uses pop into Byakuya’s mind, mainly related to espionage, and he adjusts his glasses before saying, “There might be some use for you… welcome to the organisation.”

* * *

 

**Ibuki/"Togami" Sci-Fi AU**

Ibuki’s eyes bulge as she says, “So Byakuya-chan can make himself look like anyone, even Ibuki?”

To answer, Byakuya’s skin weeps slime that when it evaporates seconds later, reveals a replica of her face, identical only for the slight extra weight particularly noticeable in the cheek area.

“Wow wow, so so cool cool!” Ibuki remarks and she performs a little jig on the forest’s springy turf that brings a smirk to her impostor’s face, but then she knocks it off by adding, “Ibuki’s so glad that she snuck off the ship for this mission - so what do you look like normally, like when you take a shower?” and she knocks the smirk off because her impostor can’t remember anymore.

* * *

 

**Nanami/Tsumiki Magical Girl AU**

As the witch’s barrier disappears, the trees around Mikan disintegrate like they’re made out of paper as do the arrows spat by the deceased vixen knight witch, and the classroom floor emerges with no holes from where the arrows had been embedded in the ground moments before.

Chiaki lands lightly in front of Mikan and reverts back to her human self, no longer garbed in a dress half-pink, half-white, split down the middle, and she squeaks as Mikan throws herself at Chiaki. With difficulty, Chiaki distinguishes Mikan’s broken promises to repay Chiaki, to stop being useless, to make Chiaki happy, and Chiaki cups Mikan’s cheek as she tilts Mikan’s head back so she can look into Mikan’s eyes as she says, “Just promise me you will keep living as you are, Tsumiki-san, and your wish for my happiness will be fulfilled.”


End file.
